Con una espada
by Fanderichie
Summary: Después de salvar a Maka del ataque de Medusa, Crona despierta del coma en el que ha estado y descubre que, para salvarle la vida, Stein tuvo que separarle de Ragnarok. Esto entristece mucho a Crona, que toma medidas desesperadas


Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mía, pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

Notas previas:

El nombre de Crona tiene varias grafías. La original en japonés, Kurona; la versión más extendida en internet (sobre todo en círculos angloparlantes) Chrona, y la versión oficial (la cual sale en el tercer ending de la serie), Crona.

En mi historia anterior sobre Crona (Soy libre), utilicé la segunda versión, con "h", porque me parecía más estética. Ahora he decidido utilizar la versión oficial, ya que, por cuestiones ajenas a esta historia, me he acostumbrado a escribir su nombre así.

Por otra parte, el género de Crona no se conoce. El propio Okhubo ha dicho que ni sabe el género de Crona ni le importa (así que para mi, la página del capítulo 60 del manga es completamente irrelevante), de modo que, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, Crona no tiene género. Por eso mismo, he escrito esta historia evitando los términos que indican género, por lo que queda a vuestra elección el leer esta historia adjudicándole el género que queráis (o no adjudicándole uno, directamente, que es como he planteado yo la historia).

Por último, quiero dedicar esta historia a mi amigo Dani. Ya que, de todas las historias mías que ha leído la que más le gustó fue Soy libre, mi anterior fic de Crona, le dedico esta, con la que he quedado altamente satisfecha, más que con aquella. A ver qué te parece, Dani, espero que te guste =)

Y dicho todo esto, ¡al lío!

**CON UNA ESPADA**

Todo estaba oscuro, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Entreabriendo un poco los ojos intentó escudriñar qué pasaba a su alrededor, pero la luz era tan fuerte que sólo conseguía cegarle más. Oía voces lejanas "_ha perdido mucha sangre_", "¿_sobrevivirán_?", "_habrá que separarlos_"…

Quedó pensando, ¿de quién hablaban? ¿separarlos, a quiénes? ¿por qué estaba escuchando esa conversación?… y con esos pensamientos vagos e inconexos, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar una vez más por el sueño, el cansancio y el dolor.

* * *

Por fin despertó. Echó un vistazo cansado por la estancia en la que se encontraba y reconoció la enfermería del Shibusen. En ese momento, Crona sólo sentía desconcierto y un gran vacío… algo que no había sentido nunca, pero no acertaba a concretar por qué. Se encontraba muy débil, pero pudo reunir la suficiente fuerza como para, con un hilillo de voz, llamar a Kniges, la enfermera.

Nadie acudió. Volvió a pronunciar el nombre de la enfermera, esta vez con un poquito más de fuerza, pero en lugar de ella, quién apareció por la puerta, sentado en una silla con ruedas en las patas y fumando un cigarrillo fue el profesor Stein.

- Stein-Hakase… - Comenzó débilmente Crona

- No hagas esfuerzos, has sobrevivido a algo muy duro. - Le cortó el profesor con una mezcla de severidad y alivio por que su paciente siguiera con vida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿No recuerdas nada? - Preguntó sorprendido Stein.

- Sólo algunos fragmentos… estábamos en la guarida de Medusa-sama, Ragnarok y yo nos estábamos enfrentando a ella y de repente apareció Maka… y… y… luego Medusa-sama quiso atacarla con una de sus flechas, pero yo me interpuse, y… y ya no recuerdo más. Lo último que recuerdo es la cara de Maka llorando. - Concluyó con tristeza Crona.

- Entiendo… efectivamente interceptaste un ataque de Medusa hacia Maka y por eso perdiste el conocimiento. Has estado unos días en coma, has perdido mucha sangre, y… bueno, para que pudieras sobrevivir te hemos tenido que hacer una transfusión de sangre. - Dijo despacio el profesor, temiendo la reacción de su paciente. Crona quedó en silencio un momento.

- ¿C-Cómo que una transfusión? ¿Y Ragnarok? ¡¿Está bien Ragnarok? - Puso tanto énfasis en pronunciar la última pregunta que, tras toser un poco de sangre, cayó hacia atrás por el cansancio y su cabeza chocó con la almohada puesta contra la pared de la camilla en la que se encontraba. Miró su mano y vio que había algo raro con la sangre que acababa de escupir. - Mi sangre es… roja… - Dijo, y asustándose, miró fijamente a Stein, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mirada que preguntaba a gritos ¿dónde está Ragnarok? Ahora entendía por qué sentía ese vacío dentro de sí… ¡Ragnarok no estaba!

- Escucha, lo primero tranquilízate, que Ragnarok está bien. Tomé la decisión de separaros porque estabas perdiendo muchísima sangre, y a ese paso, al final moriríais los dos. Ahora tú eres una persona normal, con sangre normal, y Ragnarok es una espada. Al estar hecha de sangre, no puede cambiar su apariencia, porque no es humano. La forma semi-humana que tenía cuando estaba dentro de ti era gracias a que tú le sostenías, pero si ahora intentara cambiar su apariencia, no sería más que un charco de sangre negra. No obstante, sigue vivo, y habla. - Aquella explicación alivió muchísimo a Crona, que ya se había puesto en lo peor. Al menos su compañero seguía vivo.

- ¿Puedo verle? - Preguntó tímidamente pero con esperanza Crona.

- Claro - Contestó Stein tras vacilar un momento. Salió unos minutos de la estancia, minutos que a Crona le parecieron horas o incluso días, y volvió despacio, con una espada en la mano, la cual depositó en las manos de la otra persona que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Crona cogió a Ragnarok con manos temblorosas, y se quedó mirando la espada durante un largo rato. La contempló en toda su majestuosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que veía la forma estirada, negra con una franja blanca en el centro, de la espada que en tantas batallas le había acompañado. Y cuando fijó sus ojos en la enorme boca roja de Ragnarok, éste, con un estridente grito, hizo que Crona casi lo tirara por los aires del susto:

- ¡JODER, CRONA! ¿CÓMO ERES TAN INÚTIL? ¡POR TU CULPA AHORA SÓLO SOY UNA MALDITA ESPADA!

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - Crona no dejaba de disculparse, aunque en realidad no tuviera culpa de nada, mientras Ragnarok, abusón como siempre, incluso en esa forma, seguía con su sucia verborrea de insultos.

- ¡COMO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR! Porque tengo esta forma y no puedo cambiar, que sino… ¡TE ENTERAS!

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo- … espera… igual es mejor así, así no puedes hacerme nada, jajaja - Y un poco más animadamente por ver que su compañero era el de siempre, empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos con el dedo para molestarlo - venga, pégame ahora.. - decía tímida pero alegremente. Esto enfadó tanto a la espada, que cuando vio ocasión, dio un mordisco a Crona en el dedo que casi se lo arranca. - ¡AAAUUUUUU!

- ¡TE JODES, POR INTENTAR FASTIDIARME!

El profesor Stein contemplaba la escena anonadado, sin saber qué hacer… no sabía si detener a Crona, a Ragnarok, separarlos, o qué. Así que, ante la duda, decidió hacer lo más fácil. O sea, no hacer nada. No obstante, aquél cuadro tan cotidiano entre esos dos lo alivió, ya que eso quería decir que Crona estaba mucho mejor.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en los que todos creían que Crona ya estaba bien. Había sobrevivido, había hecho algo por Maka y ahora sólo quedaba que, poco a poco, fuera cogiendo confianza con la vida. Ahora que Medusa no estaba, ya no había qué temer.

Pero la realidad personal de Crona era muy distinta. Desde que Ragnarok ya no estaba en su interior, sólo sentía un vacío que le consumía por dentro. No entendía por qué, ya que su compañero siempre le hacía rabiar, pero echaba de menos sentir a Ragnarok. Nunca antes se había parado a pensarlo, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, realmente se notaba su vacío. Incluso físicamente, sentía que pesaba menos.

Era de noche, Crona estaba en la celda del Shibusen en la que siempre se había alojado, y desde la esquina del habitáculo, abrazando la almohada, se quedó mirando a Ragnarok, que estaba escrupulosamente depositado encima de la cama hecha, mientras unos rayos de luna que entraban por las rendijas de arriba, hacían que brillara como si de algo sagrado se tratara. Se quedó pensando.

_- Auch, qué daño - dijo Crona chupándose un dedo_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Maka, que estaba sentada a su lado en clase, levantando la vista del libro._

_- Me he cortado un dedo al pasar la hoja - contestó mirando la pequeña herida. - No deja de salir la sangre…_

_- Claro, es normal si no te pones una tirita o aprietas para que deje de sangrar - rebatió Maka como si fuera lo más normal de mundo._

_- Ragnarok me habría cerrado la herida al instante - Sentenció tristemente Crona. Y ante aquello, Maka no pudo responderle, así que le hizo una pequeña caricia en el brazo dándole ánimos._

_..._

_- ¿No traes almuerzo? - Preguntó Black*Star animadamente a Crona a la hora del recreo._

_- Sí, todos estamos comiendo menos tú - Dijo Maka_

_- Si lo llego a saber podría haberte hecho algo a ti también - Se ofreció servicial Tsubaki._

_- Muchas gracias, chicos, pero es que si como demasiado luego Ragnarok me regaña - Dijo tímidamente Crona. Todos los demás callaron. No sabían si decirle a Crona que Ragnarok ya no podía decirle nada o no, pero no hizo falta la intervención de nadie, ya que rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que Ragnarok no estaba allí - Oh… - Bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y tristeza._

Cada vez era mayor la desesperación en Crona. Miraba a Ragnarok, en la cama, y no podía aguantar el tenerle tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía que se le estaba cerrando el estómago mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, hasta que, en un brote de desesperación absoluta, soltó la almohada que con tanta fuerza estaba aferrando, y acercándose a la cama rápidamente, se puso de rodillas, cogió a Ragnarok y, abriendo lo más que pudo su boca, quedó inmóvil con la espada a punto de entrar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Dudó.

Ragnarok, que dormía, se despertó cuando Crona lo cogió tan abruptamente. Quedó petrificado cuando vio que lo que Crona intentaba era volver a introducirlo en su cuerpo, ya que, si lograba hacerlo, moriría por desgarro. ¡Se quería tragar una espada!

Así que, aprovechando el instante de duda que tuvo Crona, Ragnarok profirió un largo chillido, como los que lanzaba en combate para aturdir a sus oponentes, y, asustando a Crona, consiguió que lo soltara.

Crona soltó a Ragnarok y se tiró al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡JODER, CRONA, NO ME DESPIERTES CON TUS MIERDAS! - Echó en cara la espada, aunque en realidad, lo que le molestaba era la tontería tan grande que Crona había estado a punto de hacer y no el hecho de que lo hubiera despertado.

En ese momento apareció la profesora Marie, ya que aquél día le tocaba hacer guardia de noche y no había podido evitar oír el gran chillido de Ragnarok.

-¡Oh, por favor, Crona! ¿Estás bien? ¡Crona! - Preguntó alarmada Marie, mientras intentaba encontrar la llave correcta para abrir la celda. Por fin lo hizo, y rápidamente, se acercó hasta donde estaba Crona llorando sin parar. -¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?

- Marie… - Intentó levantarse muy despacio, pero le faltaban fuerzas, así que al final se sentó en el suelo. Marie se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó dulcemente la profesora. Tras vacilar un momento, Crona respondió:

- La verdad es que… no. Desde que el profesor Stein nos separó a Ragnarok y a mi, no sé, me siento mal, estoy triste, tengo un gran vacío… antes notaba vida dentro de mi, y ahora… es como si yo hubiera muerto por dentro. Sé que parece una tontería, pero me siento así. Es difícil de explicar la soledad que siento… Ragnarok está conmigo, mira, está ahí - Dijo señalando la espada - pero yo sigo con el mismo vacío dentro. Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes… - Marie escuchó en respetuoso silencio, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Crona estaba diciendo, mas para intentar hacerle ver las cosas de otro modo, discutió:

- Pero… Ragnarok te trataba mal…

- ¡OYE, QUE SOY UNA ESPADA, NO SORDO! ¿O ES QUE- En ese momento Crona cortó lo que estaba diciendo Ragnarok.

- Eso sólo era cuando estaba Medusa-sama… ambos la teníamos miedo, pero en realidad siempre estuvo a mi lado y quiso ayudarme cuando yo decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida. Sé que en el fondo me aprecia, siempre lo he notado… - decía suavemente y con la voz quebrada.

- ¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO A NADA! Joder, Crona… ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN BLANDITO! ¿TE ENTERAS?

Crona sonrió.

- Está bien, hablaré con Stein - Dijo Marie por fin. - Esto no puede seguir así. No sé por qué ha chillado antes Ragnarok, pero se ve que eres muy infeliz. Intenta dormir, y mañana hablaremos los cuatro. Algo se podrá hacer, estoy segura.

- Muchas gracias, Marie-sensei - Se despidió sinceramente Crona.

- De nada - Contestó con una dulce sonrisa. - Hasta mañana a los dos.

* * *

Aquella noche, Crona durmió abrazando a su espada, a pesar de sus vacías amenazas de muerte por obligarle a hacer cosas cursis. Durmió profundamente, como nunca lo había hecho, y con una sonrisa en su cara que muchos describirían como boba. Pero Crona estaba feliz.

Creía en Marie, todo se arreglaría, no volvería a sentir esa soledad, no volvería a deprimirse.

No volveré a deprimirme. Pensó.

**FIN.**

Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin termino esta historia! He tardado muchísimo en acabarla, pero he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado. Siempre que escribo algo sobre Crona acabo altamente satisfecha. Supongo que, aparte de ser un personaje que da mucho juego, el hecho de que la/lo adore ayuda a que pueda escribir mejor, ya que conozco o entiendo mejor sus sentimientos que los de otros personajes de Soul Eater.

En sí no sé muy bien cómo clasificar esta historia. Supongo que puede entenderse como un romance (si es que Crona está enamorado/a de Ragnarok) o como simple amistad (ya que siempre han estado juntos). Cualquiera de las interpretaciones es válida, supongo, ya que ni yo misma tengo muy claro cómo he querido plasmar su relación.

En cualquier caso, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndola.

R&R por favor, decidme cómo puedo mejorar.


End file.
